MJ Lich
Biography & Background Both my parents made quidditch their life. My mum was the manager for the Thudelarra Thunderers and my dad was the Seeker for the Wollongong Warriors. They met at a bar after a game. 9 months after their second date the first Lich was born. A few years later, and after few more children I was born. One of the last few Lich children, I wasn't the first and I wasn't the last either. I was born a little prematurely in Shellharbour rather than in Wollongong. We weren't home at time and since it was still early before the date I was due it seemed like there would be time for a short trip. I guess I didn't want to go on that trip. It was only a few hours in when mum's water broke and I was on my way. Mum and dad started to settle down around then while we were living in Wollongong because that's were dad grew up and he and mum wanted us to grow up there too. The elder siblings, almost all of the ones that came before me, went to wizarding school in Wollongong. Just like dad did. It seemed like a family tradition I'd be a part of. Get magic, get your letter, go to school. Everyone had done it and so I kept expecting it to finally be my turn. It felt like it was never going to come. Every day I woke up thinking and telling myself sometimes out loud. "This is it. This is the day I become a witch." After a few months of waking up and saying the same thing then going to bed at night knowing I was wrong was exhausting. My hair got darker my eyes too. None really noticed my hair was still kind of blonde and my eyes were still sort of blue. Eventually I stopped thinking it would happen one day and I started to accept that I was a squib. Each time another day passed without anything magical happening I got more upset about it. I didn't say anything to anyone because I knew they'd tell me I needed to be more patient. I'd been waiting for years! I couldn't be anymore patient than that. My first sign of magic, the kind that gets celebrated in my family, didn't happen for me until I was 10. It was after one of my littler sisters. It was small and I didn't think anyone else even noticed it at the time except for me. We were doing our family thing outside and everyone seemed so energetic it made sick. Everyone in my family had magic at that point, not me though. I didn't get teased about it, at least not a lot. It still made me feel like I wasn't supposed to be a member of my own family. Then it finally happened. I slipped off of one of the ropes on the tree course we were on. I wouldn't have fallen far and I wouldn't been hurt too badly. My magic wasn't going to let that happen either way. Before the harness had a chance to catch me I caught myself and I wasn't even using my hands. I'd pulled myself back up with a little help afterwards. Just after my first year at the wizarding school in Wollongong, my dad was offered a chance to play Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons. Mum and dad packed up our family and we moved to England. Those of us that were still in school at the time all got transferred over to Hogwarts. I think I took to the new place the best. I looked at it like everything else in our life. An adventure. England didn't feel like it welcomed us with its lifeless grayness and the cold weather. I decided not to let something like that bother me. I looked forward to following in the footsteps of our great-great-great-great grandfather. It might not have been anything like home but that's what it was going to be for all of us. On the property we had when we moved to England there was a river. When it got cold in the winter months the water froze over. I liked to go skating on it sometimes, but not too far in only around the edges. My littler sisters, the twins Blake and Lillian, spent a full day out in that harsh weather. They were too close to ice and once it cracked under her weight Lillian fell right in. She didn't survive. They were too young and maybe we weren't thinking we needed to check in on them because they had one another. They had never gotten into trouble back in Australia no one expected to lose Lillian this way, not while we were here. Blake is still the one who's taken it the hardest. I've always looked at Lillian's passing as a chance for me to get closer to my littler sister. Hogwarts wasn't as kind to me as I hoped it would be. I started late and so I didn't have the same opportunity to make friends in first year like all of my classmates. Not to mention I've got the great accent that some people say they can't understand. That didn't help much either. One thing I did though was pull back from sport and being outside unless absolutely necessary. I'd practice with Matty and Blake whenever they wanted. If they wanted me at all but I wasn't hopping on a broom on stepping outside the castle for any other reason. Being able to explore that darkest parts of the castle was more interesting to me. Someone had seen it all before. Someone had built the walkways and created secret passages but it was never dull to me. Personality & Nature I sometimes let people get away with doing things to me I know aren't right, or that I know I don't like. I do it because I want them to like me. I'd rather be like that be ignored or talked about. I put up with a lot because I've been through a lot. I don't really have a limit to what I'll take. I'm kind of like a bottomless pit. I've give away my very last coin if someone asked for it. I know it leaves me with nothing but it's worth it knowing I helped someone. I'm a little messed up in the head. I don't know how or why or when it happened. All I know is after Lillian, my littler sister died I realized that I was happy she was gone. I didn't have the right reaction. It wasn't okay and I knew that. It wasn't that I wanted her to die, I miss her. I've sort of been trying to take her place. I'm the go-to-girl, it's not an official nickname but when someone needs something I'm the one who's going to come through no matter what. Even if I'm not really all that interested. That effort I'm going to is the purest expression of my love. I don't really like to say it because it's easier on me to do something to prove it instead. I'm not materialistic, I don't think I can buy someone's affection. I'm determined to earn love and respect through my actions. Appearance & Looks I've got blue eyes and dark blonde hair naturally. It's got sun-streaks from exposure and I usually like to wear it long. I've got pale skin and a pointy nose. I can also alter my features at will although the ability it tied to my emotions. I lose control of those I lose control of my powers too. My family and I didn't know for a long time. The signs were there but they were small and no one though to much about me being born with a head full of hair or how it seemed to change from light to dark on certain day. My eyes are a different conversation. They were blue. Light, dark over even some strange mix making them silver or even purple. That was also mostly unnoticeable. It wasn't until the shock, literally on my part, that led to a head covered with silvery-white hair that we'd start to think I was a Metamorphmagus. Possessions 7⅜" Acacia Coral wand. Manta Ray pendant. Lillian's baby barrette. Boomerang, emu, and kangaroo brooch. Relationships My father is a Pure-blood man by the name of TJ Lich. My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Adelaide Lich. My eldest brother is fourteen years older than me, his name is Daku. My eldest sister is twelve years older than me, her name is Allirea. My older sister is two years older than me, her name is Matilda. My older brother is fifteen minutes older than me, his name is Oak. My younger sister is one year younger than me, her name is Eleanor. My younger sister is two years younger than me, her name is Blake My youngest sister is two years younger than me, her name was Lillian. Trivia & Tidbits *I'm a Libra; I was born October 21st, 2018. *I am Australian/Scottish on my father's side and South African/Australian on my mother's side. *I'm spectrophobic. I've got a fear of mirrors. *I can do a standing split and write backwards. *I love to peel grapes before I eat them. *I hate when people fart and say nothing. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Acacia Wand Category:Coral Wand Category:October Birthday Category:Hufflepuff Category:Ambidextrous Category:Patronus Listed Category:Large Patronus Category:Born in Australia Category:Australian Category:Scottish Category:South African Category:Karmagician Category:Exotics